Dandelions
by 9KillerQueen9
Summary: —Todo se podría terminar si yo aprieto el gatillo, ¿no?—ella observa el arma como si fuera lo más interesante ante sus ojos, más estos recorren con nerviosismo la cara del americano que se muestra raramente impasible. Vietnamerica; Reviews?  :D


**Dandelions **

**Vietnam x America**

**Drabble**

**Hetalia no me pertenece. Todo a sus respectivos creadores.**

**N/A: El título no tiene nada que ver, lo escuché en una canción mientras escribía. Bien, son las 2:30 am y no podía dormir, así que me decidí a escribir este pequeño drabble. Inspirado en un capítulo del fanfic "Seven Little Killers" de Lucky-Angel135**

**No soy fan de esta pareja, pero amo la relación amor/odio que se establece en su historia conjunta.**

**Sé que debería estar actualizando mis fics pero... no estoy como para escribir algo decente.**

**Just enjoy, and leave a review.**

* * *

><p>El escenario es una rústica choza en medio de la espesa selva vietnamita. Las paredes y el techo de bambú y paja están llenos de telarañas y es evidente el estado de desidia en el que se encuentra. En el centro, con los pies descalzos en la tierra, sentado, o más bien amarrado, se encuentra Alfred Jones, la personificación de Estado Unidos. El sofocante calor, el cansancio y la insalubridad lo redujeron a un pobre reo en espera de su desenlace, mientras los ojos fieros de una mujer pelinegra fulguran al mirarle con fijeza, no perdiéndose ningún movimiento del rubio ojiazul. A lo lejos se escuchan explosiones.<p>

El chico no viste su chaqueta de bombardero, ni sus prendas usuales, si no que lleva únicamente un pantalón rasgado de lo que alguna vez fue su uniforme, hecho más fleco que ropa, y una sencilla camisilla blanca completamente manchada de sangre y barro que se adhiere increíblemente bien a su torso trabajado. El pelo le cae sobre los ojos, y se le pega en la parte baja del cuello y la frente a causa del sudor que le empapa de pies a cabeza.

La chica sonríe triunfante; Alfred la encara con una sonrisa torcida. Ambos están en medio de un silencio, que más que indicar sosiego predice una tormenta inminente.

— ¿Aún dispuesto, América? —murmura ella mientras se pasea alrededor de la silla, como asechando a una presa, estudiándole con una navaja en las manos y un revolver fuertemente sujeto a su cinturón. La hoja del cuchillo sumamente afilado recorre el cuello americano cuando la joven le toma del pelo y lleva su cabeza para atrás, disponiendo el cuchillo de una forma que, algún movimiento en falso, y podría abrirle la garganta sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Las he pasado peores. La pregunta es… ¿podrás soportarlo tú?—él ríe cínico mientras ella roza con más fuerza su cuello, logrando así que un hilillo de sangre brote de la ligeramente bronceada piel americana. Él no emite quejido alguno, más cierra los ojos un momento, dando a entender que sintió el corte, pero que no le intimidó para nada. Vietnam frunce el ceño, pero una sonrisita baila en sus finos labios cuando vuelve a pasearse alrededor del americano y se sitúa delante. Frente a frente.

Extrae de su cinturón el arma y la posiciona en la frente de Alfred, lleva su dedo al gatillo. La sensación de adrenalina que recorre su cuerpo es impresionante, y algo igual le pasa a Alfred. Solo que para el, la adrenalina viene mezclada con miedo, cosa que le hace sentir enfermo.

—Todo se podría terminar si yo aprieto el gatillo, ¿no?—ella observa el arma como si fuera lo más interesante ante sus ojos, más estos recorren con nerviosismo la cara del americano que se muestra raramente impasible. En sus ojos no se reflejan más temor, ni furia, ni rabia… ni siquiera venganza. Pero la sonrisa que ostenta estoica en su rostro lo dice todo. Él la está retando.

—Hazlo…—incita, pero luego termina por soltar una risita contenida, provocándola— aunque, me parece que no tienes agallas, Vietnam—Ella se ve tentada a apretar el gatillo y de esa forma acabar con todo el circo que estaban montando, pero algo dentro de ella le persuade de no hacerlo. Es imposible no darse cuenta del estado de miseria en el que se hallaba él, atado y torturado por sus soldados. Aunque ella fue la que le tendió la emboscada y lo atrapó, todavía se sentía mal por estar amenazando a un hombre maniatado. A pesar de estar débil y sentir cada parte de su cuerpo estremecerse a causa de la guerra, ella aún puede enfrentar al rubio y no dejarle entrever ningún tipo de duda en su rostro. Retira un poco el arma de la frente americana, y se inclina hasta llegar a la altura de su cabeza, la cual mantiene levantada con una mano. Acerca sus labios a los de él, y le planta un beso impertinente, rústico e inesperado para el rubio. Éste acepta de buena gana la caricia, e incluso se inclina más para lograr captar más de los labios de la vietnamita. Ella se separa rápidamente, en medio de una risa al notar la necesidad del chico frente a ella. De inmediato, y sin mediar palabras aprieta el gatillo y un sonido sordo invade la habitación.

…

…

...

…

La respiración del americano se quiebra, y se permite dar un suspiro enorme de aire, que sin querer había retenido en sus pulmones al ver el caño del revólver en sus sienes y al sentir a la chica accionar el gatillo. Vietnam solo ríe, divertida ante las reacciones. El revólver no tenía balas, y en su otra mano aún bailoteaba peligrosamente la navaja.

—No podría dispararte si estás maniatado. Prefiero matarte en un campo de batalla—espeta tomándole de la barbilla y obligándole a mirarla a los ojos mientras sonríe ladina—Pero no juegues conmigo, americano. Ten eso en cuenta—

Deja un beso en su nariz y le saca los lentes, dejándolos en la pobre mesucha del lugar y saliendo rápidamente dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra. El chico puede serle de utilidad en algún momento, así que decide no matarlo aún. En la habitación, la visión de Alfred es borrosa, y todavía no recupera el aliento.

Una risa histérica abandona sus labios.

* * *

><p><strong>Raro… -suspira- pero me gusta como está. ¿Reviews?<strong>


End file.
